Big Lab Rats 7
by purpledolpin05
Summary: My version of Big Hero 6. After Leo's older brother, Tyler dies. He, along with his new friends decided to find out who caused Tyler's death. Pairings: Janelleo, Possible Brase, and Adura
1. Robot-Fighting

**Chapter 1: Robot-Battling**

**It was a dark night at Mission Creek. Behind an old, abandoned alley behind Mission Creek Mall, unknown to most people, there was an illegal robot battle going on.**

"And once again, the Merchant of Menace wins! Better luck next time, punk!" One teenage girl, Kerry Perry laughed as she collected money from the kid who had lost to the owner of Merchant of Menace, Kevin Stone.

"Is there anyone who'd like to challenge me?" Kevin eyed everyone who tried to hide their robots.

"We are." Two teens came out from the shadows. One was a boy about 17, Leo Dooley-Davenport, with dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. The other one was a girl about 15, Sakura, with a cap as cat ears popped out of them, she had cyan eyes and jet black hair.

"And what makes you punks think you'd defeat our champion?" Kerry scoffed.

"We have money." Sakura gestured a pile of money over. "Is this enough?"

Leo took out his robot, which he had named 'Josh' [Picture it like Hiro's bot], much to the other people's amusement.

"Very well. On this Robot Tournament Throw-Down. Two bots fight; only one stays. Begin!" Kerry announced.

Leo and Sakura sat in their positions. With Josh in the middle of the arena; facing the Merchant of Menace.

The Merchant of Menace ran over Josh as the duo lost.

"You lost!" Kerry smirked.

"No! please! Give us another go!" Leo pleaded.

"I can give you guys more money~" Sakura smirked as she handed over another pile of cash.

"El little, you better win this thing. I've been saving those money to buy a new skateboard!" Sakura hissed over.

"Relax, we built this." Leo assured his best friend.

"Fine," Sakura sat down. "If we lose this round, I will end _your_ life, mister!"

"Begin!" Kerry announced.

"Josh, _attack_ mode." Leo said smirking.

The robot connected itself back as its face turned angry as it rolled its way to the Merchant of Menace and started turning into smaller parts and fighting the opponent.

"huh?" Kevin got dizzy from the parts of Josh decomposing his robot. Sakura and Leo sat down and played the remote casually as if they were playing a video game.

"We won!" Leo and Sakura hugged cheering.

"It's impossible! But…how?!" Kerry and Kevin demanded, while Sakura pocketed the money back.

"You cheated! You must have cheated!" Kevin demanded as he grabbed Josh.

"There you two are! Get on the bike NOW!" an older boy who looked like Leo stopped shouted. Josh attacked Kevin before it rolled back inside Leo's bag.

"Run!" Sakura grabbed Leo's arm as they ran.

"God damn it! You two! What are you thinking?! You knew how Kevin's gang can be if they lose!" the man hissed as he focused on driving.

"I know, Tyler." Leo frowned. "Geez!"

"We sure made a hell of a mess, but look at the money we've made!" Sakura cheered splitting the money to two: Leo's and hers.

"Oh no…" Tyler, Leo's 24 year old brother frowned as they were stopped by the cops.

**A few minutes later, at Juvenile Prison; Leo and Sakura shared a cell. While Tyler was forced to squeeze in with Kevin and his gang.**

"Oh no…my parents' here…" Sakura frowned as her parents came over to fetch them.

"What were you two thinking?!" Sakura's mother, Lily, yelled.

"Relax, darling. When I was Leo's age, I broke my friend Gilbert out of jail!" Lily's husband, Harushi chuckled.

"We're sorry mom." Sakura muttered.

"We love you, aunt Lily and uncle Harushi?" Leo and Tyler whimpered.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" The husband and wife sighed.

"Do I know anything about kids? No! Have we done our best to raise you two up since your parents died? No! should Lily get a parents' guide? Probably!" Harushi muttered as he opened the door.

"Furball! There's my girl." Sakura giggled as her pet ferret licked her.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss out the Book Club with Janice again." Lily sat on a sofa.

"It's okay, honey." Harushi cheered up his wife.

"I just feel so sorry for Tyler and Leo. They've lost their parents since Leo was born." Lily sighed.

"Well, we did our best to raise them after Donald and Tasha died. Didn't we?" Harushi comforted his wife.

**Meantime upstairs…**

"Okay, we earned 300 bucks!" Sakura counted.

"Good! 150 each!" Leo nodded as he checked his laptop.

"What are you two doing?" Tyler came inside the room.

"Here's your share, Ty'!" Sakura handed over 100 bucks.

"Hey! What happened to our _150_?!" Leo protested.

"I know how hard it is for Tyler here to earn money, so here you go." Sakura handed over.

"Thanks, 'Kura!" Tyler laughed.

The three of them shared the same room. Only due to Sakura being the only girl, she has strict restrictions of her side of the room.

"When are you two going to use your brains for something good?" Tyler asked.

"Cool! There's another Robot Battle near the parking lot by the Football Arena!" Leo cheered as he grabbed his robot.

"Isn't that Trent's territory?" Sakura frowned.

"Where are you going, again?" Tyler stopped them.

"If we get there on time we can make it!" Leo added.

"You know what? I'll send you two there. Come on." Tyler shook his head smiling as he handed over some helmets.

"Thanks, Ty!" Sakura hugged Tyler.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So? What did you think of the prologue? It's my parody of Big Hero 6, only with the addition of my OC, Sakura.**

**Tyler: Make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

**Sakura: BTW, who's curious of who will be the other casts of Big Hero Six? [Baymax/ Fred/ Honey Lemon/ Gogo/ Wasabi] Feel free to guess!**

**Leo: That'll be all! See you next time!**


	2. Meeting the Nerds and Marcus

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Nerds and Marcus**

**Purpledolpin05: Wow…it's been three days and this story already received so much views, 2 faves, 4 follows and 4 reviews.**

To ShyMusic: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: you got 2 out of 5 figured out, so hope you'll like this chapter.

To digitalgavuga: Thanks you so much ^^

To Beautiful Supernova: If this is your first time watching/reading this, I hope it mmight not confuse you too much…

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC, SAKURA. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Tyler drove Sakura and Leo to his school- Mission Creek Institution (MCI).**

"Hey! Why are we going to your school?! The robot tournament is that way!" Leo protested.

"C'mon. before I take you two there, there are a few people I'd like you to meet." Tyler gestured as Sakura followed, dragging a hesitating Leo behind.

"Here we are!" Tyler walked to a door as he opened it. "Get ready to be amazed."

Behind the doors were some teenagers trying out their experiments. One girl, Sabrina, was trying some anti-gravity boots on her cat. Another guy, Jake Chambers, was trying to mend a robot that serves as a waiter.

"Cool!" Sakura was amazed.

"Out of my way! Giant ball coming through!" one girl passed by pushing a big metal ball.

"Is that a chemical metal embrittlement?" Leo asked.

"Yep! 400 pounds of it. Who's the chip-mucks, Tyler?" the girl removed her mask, revealing a girl about 17, with tanned skin and curly brown hair with matching eyes.

"Janelle, this is my brother, Leo. He's your age. And this annoying girl is my friend, Sakura" Tyler replied.

"I heard that!" Sakura hissed. "Leo?"

Leo was staring at Janelle with a lovestruck look upon his face.

"Welcome to the Nerds' Lab!" Janelle said coolly as she rolled the metal ball to one place.

"Anyway, what are you working on?" Tyler ignored. "Ignore him, he gets like that in front of girls."

"Not for me, he's just like a brother to me." Sakura raised her hand while Janelle giggled.

"Okay, a dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and…Viola!" Janelle demonstrated as she created a spray paint and sprayed it on the metal ball.

"Wow! it's so…orange!" Sakura blinked.

"Can I poke it." Leo asked.

"Sure thing." Janelle nodded as Leo poked the ball as it exploded, leaving the part of the lab in orange.

"That was so cool!" Sakura snapped some pictures and laughed.

"But it's not so effective…yet." Janelle said coolly.

"We'll see you later, Janelle." Tyler gestured as the two younger teens went to see another teenage boy about 17.

"Hey what's this?" Leo went up as the boy shouted.

"No! no! no! get behind the line!" the boy shouted. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Chase this is my brother, Leo and my foster sister, Sakura." Tyler introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Chase nodded.

"Here, catch!" Chase tossed a ball pass the line as the ball shredded into slices.

"Electric laser wall?" Leo asked.

"Yep!" Chase switched off the laser wall. "This device will help revolutionize security systems."

"What are these?" Sakura and Leo took one small metal screw.

"No! I have a perfect code for everything to be in its perfect position." Chase bragged.

"Need it!" one girl with brunette hair about 18 skated past Chase and grabbed one hammer.

"NO FAIR! I NEED THAT!" Chase yelled.

"Hey Bree." Tyler went over to the skating brunette.

"Oh hey Tyler! Oh my gosh! You two must be Leo and Sakura! I've heard so much about you two!" Bree pluck out her earphones and shook their hands happily.

"Woah! Awesome bike!" Sakura observed the bike. "electro-magnet suspension…"

"I'm Bree. And yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" Bree smiled.

"I've never seen electro-magnet suspension on a bike before!" Leo added.

"Yep! Faster bike." Bree took out one of its thin wheels as she tossed it aside.

"Chase, Bree? What were the nicknames about?" Leo asked.

"Adam gives the nicknames." Tyler replied. "Chase's real name is Billy Unger. While 'Bree' is short for 'Briana Berglund'."

"I ONLY CHASED AFTER MY FLYING TEST PAPER ONE TIME PEOPLE!" Chase yelled as he went away.

"Have you seen Adam yet?" Tyler asked.

"No, I haven't." Bree shook her head.

"Who the heck is Adam?" Leo and Sakura asked in unison.

"Right here!" one man about 19, dressed in a dragon mascot.

"GAH!" Leo shrieked.

"You screamed like a girl." Sakura laughed.

"But you _are_ a girl!" Leo hissed.

"Relax, I'm not a real dragon." The man says removing his mask. "By day, I'm the schools' mascot. By night…still the mascot!"

"What major are you in?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I'm not a student. But I am a fan of science. In fact, I've been asking Janelle to make me a potion that turns me into a dragon at will." Adam slops onto a couch with piles of comics by the side.

"Cool! You're an otaku!" Sakura exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of the Marvel series." Adam nodded as the two began to chat nonstop. "Wow! you're really pretty…"

"Oh…thanks I guess." Sakura began to blush.

"Should we pull those love birds apart?" Leo joked.

* * *

"Kura, I want to show you two another something you'd be amazed." Tyler gestured them as they left the lab and went into Tyler's own lab.

"What's this about?" Leo asked.

"A duct tape?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Tyler pasted two duct tapes on Sakura and Leo's hand and pulled away the tape, leaving the duo exclaiming in pain.

"OWW!" Leo screamed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled.

At that moment, a small blue box was activated, revealing an android looking about 17. He had dark brown hair and eyes. His skin tone was almost half-transparent and his skin was pale.

"Hello, I am Marcus. Your personal Health Companion." The android, Marcus introduced himself.

"CCTV LED for eyes?" Sakura waved over.

"No way! He is so soft and cuddly!" Leo looked into Marcus' body, noticing a thin piece of robotic spline.

"Yep, needed something soft to hug with." Tyler nodded.

"I have been activated by your cry of help, or in other words 'ow'." Marcus spoke in a monotone voice.

"From the scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain." Marcus asked as his chest appeared a scale of faces from happy to pain.

"Physical?" "-Or emotional?" Leo and Sakura frowned while Tyler pouted behind.

"I will span your body now." Marcus said looking at the duo.

"No actually." Leo muttered.

"Scanning complete." Marcus had finished scanning.

"Crap." Sakura muttered.

"You two are suffering from a slight epidermal pain on your arms. May I spray some iodine on your wound?" Marcus raised his finger as some iodine ointment came out.

"What's it made of?" Leo tested.

"Iodine is made up of bacteria." Marcus began.

"No, I am allergic to iodine." Leo lied.

"No, but you do have a mild allergy to…peanuts." Marcus healed their wounds.

"You have been good patients. Have a lollipop." Marcus handed out two lollipops.

"Don't mind if I do." Sakura smiled.

"To deactivate me, you have to say 'I am satisfied with my care'." Marcus informed them.

"Very well, we are both satisfied with our care." Leo and Sakura nodded as Marcus morphed back into a box.

"He's amazing." Leo admitted.

"Yes, and he is going to help so many people." Tyler nodded.

"Mr. Dooley, working late again I see?" a bald man passed by and asked politely.

"Yes, sir. These are my brother, Leo and my foster sister, Sakura." Tyler introduced them.

"Is that a robot? May I see it?" the professor asked as Leo handed over Josh.

"Very impressive. When my daughter was younger, she wanted to go to robot tournaments." The professor smiled.

"Its infrastructure is based on the inventions of the robots by Doctor Victor Krane." Leo bragged.

"Not to mention, the Laws of Robotics." Sakura piped in.

"Hey genius! He invented those." Tyler knocked the glass.

"No way! You're THE Victor Krane, THE Victor Krane of Robotics Law?" Leo and Sakura stuttered.

"I don't know about that professor, I mean, these two are pretty much focused on their Bot Fighting career…" Tyler shrugged as he lead the two teens to the elevator.

"Alright, good bye kids." Victor nodded as he returned the robot back.

"Are you guys still going for the Bot Fight?" Tyler asked as he got into his bike.

"I have got to enter this school!" Leo and Sakura exclaimed.

"If we don't I don't know what I'd do!" Sakura said in excitement.

"Tyler," the two teens turned to Tyler. "How do we enter this school?"

Tyler smiled at the two teens.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well? What did you think of the cast.**

**And in case you're wondering who and why the Lab Rats characters are playing the Big Hero 6 roles, read the description below.**

Tyler [I used Tyrel Jackson's older brother's name] as Tadashi- I can see Future Leo/Tyler as an older brotherly figure to Leo.

Leo Dooley as Hiro Hamada- Leo and Hiro are alike; both intelligent and get into trouble at times.

Sakura [OC] as Female! Hiro Hamada- I picked Sakura as a female counterpart-like version of Hiro. Probably because Sakura and Leo would be great friends and would get into plenty of trouble together.

Bree/Briana Berglund as Gogo Tamago- they are both the speed loving type, but unlike Gogo, Bree's personality is more like Honey Lemon at times.

Janelle Brown as Honey Lemon- Hiro and Honey Lemon were supposed to be love interests in the Marvel Comics version. And I am all Janelleo, so why not? Plus, Janelle's personality is more of a Gogo's cool attitude if you ask me.

Chase/Billy Unger as Wasabi- They are both very intelligent and are always wanting things to be perfect. Plus, Gogo and Wasabi argue half the time [Like Bree and Chase]

Adam Boldman as Fred- they are both happy-go-lucky and not so bright. He is actually the easiest to sort out which character he is.

Marcus as Baymax- They are both robots, while Marcus is an android. Plus, it would be cute for Marcus to be a sweet lovable nurse robot for a change.

**Okay, that'll be all for now. Make to leave a review, the more the reviews, the sooner I will update. Bye!**


	3. The MCI Showcase

**Chapter 3: The MCI Showcase**

**Purpledolpin05: OMG! THIS STORY HAS 10 REVIEWS NOW! *fangirl squeal***

To Beautiful Supernova: Yeah, Baymax and Marcus fits well

To digitalguvaga: Thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter too

To AlienGhostWizard14: Thanks ^^

To ShyMusic: Aw, thank you! I hope you will enjoy this one too.

To ereader12: Yeah, Bree and Janelle were a bit more difficult to deiced which roles they played.

To Dirtkid123: Okay, I hope you'd like this one.

**Me: Oh Tyler! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tyler: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, or Big Hero 6. She only owns her OCs.**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_Are you guys still going for the Bot Fight?" Tyler asked as he got into his bike._

"_I have got to enter this school!" Leo and Sakura exclaimed._

"_If we don't I don't know what I'd do!" Sakura said in excitement._

"_Tyler," the two teens turned to Tyler. "How do we enter this school?" _

_Tyler smiled at the two teens__**.**_

* * *

"To enter MCI, you have to win the annual showcase." Tyler explained as he stapled a poster on top of Leo's old bot-fighting poster.

"The school has a showcase every year to call in new students. If you guys win this, you're in." Tyler added.

"You're talking to the two kid prodigies." Sakura smirked.

"Relax, we're winning this!" Leo added as he began to try designing something that might win.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"NOTHING!" "NO IDEAS! NONE!" Sakura and Leo face palmed on the desk.

"Wow, after 17 and 15 years." Tyler sat by his bed commented.

"There is no way we can do this!" Sakura whined.

Tyler went over and carried the two teens upside down.

"HEY!" Leo shouted.

"PUT US DOWN TY'!" Sakura yelled. She was thanking god that she wears a belt all the time.

"Search for a new angle kids." Tyler grinned as he shook the two teens.

"Huh?" Leo and Sakura noticed their robot 'Josh' upside down.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Leo glanced at his best friend.

"Yep! Let's get to work." Sakura nodded as the two got to work.

The two of them used Sakura's old basement and turned it into a lab.

Tyler even got Adam, Bree, Chase and Janelle to help along.

After several days, Leo and Sakura had made about 15 barrels of microbots.

The day before the showcase, Leo, Tyler and Sakura checked on the barrels of microbots as they fist bumped and cheered.

* * *

**The day of the showcase…**

The Mission Creek Institute was crowded with a lot of people. Most of them were people presenting their inventions.

Tyler, Sakura, Adam, Janelle, Leo, Bree and Chase were pushing the barrels to one side of the auditorium.

"I'm so nervous!" Sakura and Leo said.

"It's not that bad!" Adam placed an arm on Sakura's before she flushed red clattered.

"Oh god! She's freezing!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah, she gets like that." Tyler frowned.

"Don't worry, you two are going to win this!" Bree assured them. "Janelle, say something."

"Woman up." Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Do you need anything else? New tissue? Napkins? Underwear?" Chase offered.

"Underwear? You really need help, Chase!" Bree raised an eyebrow at Chase.

"Hey! I always come prepared!" Chase corrected.

"Really? One laundry lasts me about 4 weeks!" Adam explained as he sat on one of the barrel tops. "I wear them front, I wear them back, then I wear them inside-out, THEN I wear them outside-in again, and repeat the cycle!"

Chase and Leo covered their moths almost throwing up. Bree, Tyler and Janelle wrinkled their noses in disgust. Sakura was laughing with her hands on her stomach.

"Hey! In my defense it's called 'recycling'!" Adam added.

"Next up, Leo Dooley and Sakura Snowflower." One man announced.

"Okay! Let's take a picture first!" Bree took out her cell phone. "Say cheese!"

Leo and Sakura gave one another an encouraging look before they entered the stage.

"Hello?" Sakura began as the mic screeched.

"Whoops!" Sakura and Leo apologized.

"Hi, I'm Leo Dooley, and this is my best friend Sakura Snowflower." Leo introduced himself.

"And to-today we are here to present our invention." Sakura said grabbing one micro-bot.

"This little thing is a micro-bot." The duo introduced. One man scooched away.

"We control this thing with this special headband." Leo said as the two put on their headband remote.

"This little thing doesn't look like much." Sakura began to act natural.

"But once it linked with its other companions," Leo began. "Things get a little interesting."

The 15 barrels of micro-bots flowed out of the barrels and went to the stage as they built up as a block.

"Micro-bots do what this headband do. I think it, they do it." Leo added as he and Sakura removed the mask as the microbots fell down. As soon the duo put on the headband, the microbots rebuilt itself into the shape of a hand and waved over.

"These little fellas can build things that human take years to build." Sakura lead Leo into the microbots as the little microbots had built a pyramid.

"It can be now accomplished by one man." Leo added as the two of them stood on the top of the pyramid.

"And what about…transportation?" Sakura asked as Leo and her jumped down, the microbots caught them.

"Microbots can take you anywhere!" Leo said as the microbots were glued to the ceiling and took the duo up to the stage.

"Microbots." Leo and Sakura ended their speech as the microbots glued together to build a giant micro-bot figure bowing to everyone.

"TYLER!" Leo and Sakura tackled-hugged Tyler.

"We're so proud of you two." Lily smiled as Harushi hugged the family.

"I LOVE MY FAMILY!" Harushi laughed.

"Excuse me for a second." One man came over. "You two were extraordinary! I was most impressed by your microbots."

"Wait, you're Mr. Douglas Davenport, from Davenport Industries!" Leo gapped.

"May I see that?" Douglas asked while Sakura handed over one microbot.

"How would you two like this microbots to be published in Davenport Industries?" Douglas offered.

"You want OUR inventions to be on the biggest tech mogul company?!" Leo asked.

"Mr. Davenport, it's good to see you again. By the way, I wouldn't trust you two to hand over your technology to this man. He is the kind who benefits himself." Victor eyed Douglas.

"I'm sorry, your offer was very interesting, but no. Microbots aren't for sale." Sakura denied the offer.

"I thought you two are smarter than that." Douglas shrugged as he was about to go away.

"Mr. Douglas, you still have one of our microbots." Tyler demanded as Douglas handed back and went away.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Well, that'll be all for today.**

_**And just to clarify in case you're confused, in this story, Donald and Douglas aren't brothers. Donald's last name is Dooley; while Douglas is still Davenport.**_

**Tyler: make sure to fave, follow and review.**

**Leo: the more the reviews, the faster the authoress here updates!**

**Me: Oi! I have **_**SCHOOL**_** TOO YOU KNOW?!**

**Both: that's all for now! Bye!**


	4. The Fire

**Chapter 4: The Fire**

**Purpledolpin05: Here's the new update. Hope you'll like it.**

To ShyMusic: Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy this one.

To Dirtkid123: Okay, here you go.

To digitalgavuga: Yep, Douglas' character was spot on.

**Me: Adam, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs.**

* * *

**After deciding for a while, the judges of MCI announced the winners of the scholarship.**

"This years' showcase has been won not by one, but 2 geniuses. Leo Dooley and Sakura Snowflower won the scholarship to Mission Creek Institute! Congratulations!" the judge announced while the crowd clapped.

"Congrats, El Little." Sakura winked.

"Congrats back, Tiger Tyrant." Leo winked back.

"Congratulations to you two. I'm looking forward to see you on my campus kids." Victor patted their shoulders and smiled.

"My kids won!" Harushi was beaming with pride.

"We made it!" Sakura and Leo ended up winning the scholarship as a team.

"Alright, kids. Let's go back to our house! I'm treating you guys dinner!" Lily laughed. "How's about some Japanese cuisine?"

"I love free food!" Adam cheered.

"Mom, dad, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sakura told her parents.

* * *

**Tyler, Leo and Sakura went over to the park close to the campus.**

"I know what you're gonna say." Sakura smirked at Tyler.

"I'm so proud of my two favorite troublemakers making their way to my school." Leo mocked his older brother's accent.

"No, I meant to say your pants are unzipped." Tyler interrupted.

"Yeah right!" Leo hummed, about a second later, he quickly zipped his pants. Sakura on the other hand just giggled, feeling amused.

"So, welcome to the campus, nerds." Tyler told the duo.

"Uncle Donald and Aunt Tasha would be so proud." Sakura giggled.

"I wish they were here to see this." Tyler chuckled as he tugged his hat, while the hand reached for a locket and opened it. inside was a family of 4. Donald, the father, with kind eyes and a proud grin. Tasha, their mother, with a motherly smile. Tyler was about 10 years old, holding Leo who is still an infant.

**After a while, they smelt smoke.**

"Something's on fire!" Tyler ran towards the auditorium of the campus.

"Sabrina! What happened?" Tyler asked one blonde girl.

"Professor Krane! He's still in there!" Sabrina cried.

"I'll call the firemen." Leo reached for his cell phone.

"I have to check on him," Tyler said.

"No! you have to wait for the fire brigade!" Leo stopped.

"I'll try to stop the fire." Sakura drew out her water skin. [Yes, she can manipulate earth, metal and water]

"Someone has to help!" Tyler took off his cap and his locket and threw it aside as he ran into the burning auditorium.

"TYLER! DON'T!" Sakura and Leo were about to run inside the school.

The auditorium exploded as the two stared in horror.

The two knew the worst had happened. **_Tyler was dead._**

"N…No…" Leo stuttered as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Tyler…" Sakura cried.

The two hugged each other and cried.

* * *

**After a few days…**

Everyone had attended Tyler Dooley and Victor Krane's funeral.

Adam, Janelle, Bree and Chase sat in the living room, trying to comfort Harushi and his wife.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't stopped the fire, Tyler would have lived…" Sakura looked sad.

"Hey, it's not any of your fault." Chase corrected.

"No one knew the cause of the fire," Janelle added.

"Tyler is always with us. I'm sure of it." Bree comforted.

"How would you know that?!" Leo looked up, furious as tears streamed down his face.

"How long have you known Tyler?" Sakura said.

"About 2 years, but that's not the point." Adam answered.

"It is, you guys got over it so quick. That's cuz you didn't care for him as much as we do!" Leo yelled as he ran into his room.

"Leo! Wait!" Sakura went after.

"Forgive those two, they loved Tyler with all their heart. And this caused them to be depressed." Lily explaint.

Leo and Sakura isolated themselves in their room. Refusing to come out. Each blaming themselves that they caused Tyler's death by not helping him.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter. But I'll be having school tomorrow and won't be able to update until the weekends.**

**Bree: Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave your review below.**

**Janelle: the more the reviews, the faster the authoress here updates.**

**All: That's all for now. Bye! *waves***


End file.
